


Buckys Brat

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Cock Tease, F/M, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Spankings, dom steve and bucky, female reader loves being bad, female reader loves spankings, sexy steve and bucky, steve and bucky also love giving spankings, steve loves being spanked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: For a gal pal on tumblr, Bucky spanks their best girl while Steve watches.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do bad girls get?” His voice washes over you as you make eye contact with the blonde in the corner chair, his smirk small, but wicked.

A hand fist in your hair and pulls you back enough to make you bow your back as you moan at the feeling of his strength in his metal arm as it makes all those little noises you secretly love.

“I asked you a question doll face….what do bad girls get?” His other hand kneading one of your ass cheeks as his hot breath whispers by your ear from above you where you lay over his lap.

“Bad….bad girls get a spanking daddy.” You finally whisper, not allowed to take your eyes off of Steve in the corner or else.

“And what…did our bad girl do to warrant the spankings tonight hmmm?” Bucky ask in a way that….he really wants you to misbehave more.

“….Nothing daddy…I was good honest.” You add a softer pitch to your voice, going for the innocent sound, they both loved.

Steve tisked from the corner, watching you with those blue eyes of his, even in the dim light, you could see them clearly and the smirk on his face only grew as you watched him.

“Looks like doll face wants to be punished even more tonight.” Bucky says in a uninterested way that is anything but.

“But daddy….” You start only to get cut off by the first slap to your ass and you gasp loudly before biting your bottom lip.

“Oh baby girl there is no if ands or buts about it, you were bad…are being bad still and you know what happens when you do that.” Steve finally says from his corner, looking for all the world bored out of his mind, but his eyes, they tell you the truth, they hunger for you and you whimper in response.

“Count them doll face.” Bucky growls out as the spanking starts.

You count out the numbers, it gets harder and harder to not lose focus, with Steve sitting in the corner suit from earlier still on, waist coat gone and white dress shirt now open so his chest is partly exposed and his dress slacks still on, but the belt and fly undone…it was doing things to you, it always did things to you when he sat like that….looking like that, leaning back in the chair, resting his chin in his hand, cocky smile on his face….he was sexy as fuck.

And Bucky…..god his suit tonight had fit him like a glove much like Steve, but it was all black and just…fuck those thighs in those dress slacks….the way the metal arm gleamed with all that black….his hair done up in his sexy as sin man bun….yeah you were one lucky bitch that’s for sure and right now….your going to let the brunette spank the fuck out of you and hopefully then Steve will face fuck you before you all cuddle and go to sleep….yeah….solid plan.


	2. More Punishment

The fact was, you are kind of a brat. Sure you're more than that. When you first met Steve and Bucky, it was a rare thing. You had picked up a extra shift at starbucks, something you had never done and it was just on that shift that Bucky had come in wanting the most sugary thing you guys made and Steve had just smiled fondly over at him and ordered a simple black coffee for himself. It was only when you gave them their orders and your shirt had lifted up enough to show your wrist and everything changed after that.

A world with soul mates just…..it wasn’t done anymore. It was RARE for there to be any, no one knew why, so the fact that your tattoos had matched theirs? It was fate. Sure you fought it in the start, they already had each other, why in the world would they EVER want you?

But Bucky was the one to tell you after two weeks of ignoring them, that sure they always knew they loved each other, even without the soul marks, but something, a tiny little something was always just missing and they didn’t know what it was until they saw you, and it was ONLY then that they felt…truly complete.

It had won you over, and it’s not like you didn’t have crushes on them when you saw them on the news or press tours on the tv, just….you had been so certain, they just didn’t need you let alone want you, but well you had been wrong.

And now well they had been gone on a mission all day and sense you had the day off, they asked you to stay home, naked and wait for them. You sure were glad it was the summer, cause boy you would have been cold surely. They told you not to touch yourself either and….well….what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them right?

___________________

A FEW HOURS LATER……..

In hindsight you should have known they would catch you in the act, but well….it had felt good at the time and like you knew, you were a brat a good deal of the time. Still, to be tied up on the bondage cross that Steve had fucking MADE and attached to the middle of the room, wrist and ankles cuffed and a bit gag in your mouth, you might have called it over kill, but well, they hadn’t just caught you breaking a rule, you had back talked to. Good thing they enjoyed this as much as you did.

You had not however thought Nat of all people would see you like this.

“Thanks for bring it back for us, our girl needs some extra punishment tonight.” Steve voice floats in from the other room. Bucky doing something in the bathroom you can’t see at the moment.

That’s when in walks Natasha looking well….she always looked stunning, but now? Black thigh high boots and dressed in black leather so tight it looked like it was painted on, you moan softly behind the gag. Sorry you ever told your men about your little crush on the woman.

“Oh look at you.” Nat’s voice floats over to you before the woman herself in right in front of you, bringing the riding crop she brought over lightly over your naked bondaged body.

You suck in a breath, Steve watching you intently, for everything that you guys do, this extra element to your relationship, both of the men were always making sure you were ok with everything, even this. You knew Steve was silently making sure this was ok and really he knew it was or else he wouldn’t have even let it go this far, still he always made extra sure and you loved him for it.

“I would love to have another little plaything in my web, but I already have my hands full with Barton and Banner, still...what a pretty little thing you are….bet I could make you cum so hard...or...get you to eat me out so well...shove your face between my legs and make you get me off….you would like that wouldn’t you little one?” Natasha breathed in your ear.

Your eyes nearly roll back into your head at her words, moaning softly again, god what a picture that painted for you.

Nat steps away chuckling softly at your reaction, before handing the crop over to Steve. “Have fun boys.”

She waves behind her as she leaves, front door sliding closed behind her, and then it’s just Steve...watching you...that little half smile on her face...his hands toying with the crop. Bucky picks that moment to come out, freshly showered it seemed.

Steve walks over to him and gives him a frankly filthy kiss, one that is returned just as dirty, they make out for a long time making you watch and not being able to do a thing. You moan softly watching them, you knew you were in for a long night.

___________________________

“How many is that doll face? How many times has papa got you close now?” Bucky ask knowing you can’t answer, the gag makes sure of that and he knows it the little shit.

You whimper because you know it’s been ten fucking times he has edged you close to orgasm before pulling back with the dam vibrator. Nothing you can do about it, this dam cross keeps you spread eagle style. You cry out around the gag as Steve’s cock drags out of your ass before ever so slowly sliding back in.

“He asked you a question little girl and you best answer him.” Steve growls in your ear.

You flash your hands open showing all 5 fingers on each hand.

“Oh look at you, clever girl.” Bucky praises before pressing the vibrator against your pussy again.

_______________________

Steve uses you, uses your tight ass, then when he comes, the men switch places, Bucky slides in and Steve keeps up the teasing to your pussy. You have long ago started crying from how good it all is, sure it’s torture, but of the best kind, fuck.

Bucky starts spanking you every other time he pushes into your ass and it’s all you can do not to beg for more. He even alternates between his flesh hand and his metal hand oh fuck, that metal hand….you had such a love for the damn thing. Steve did to, the kinky bastard.

“Think our girl as learned her lesson yet?” Steve ask like your not even there even as he presses the toy harder to your clit, you start sobbing in need.

Bucky pounds into you seeming to ignore Steve’s words for the moment, it’s only until he comes in you, filling you up so good, that he answers the blonde.

“Na, think she needs a bit more.”

You whimper and cry.

_____________________

The thing is you could have at anytime stopped this if it was really to much by making your hands into fist and knocking them back against the cross, it would be loud enough for them to hear and they ALWAYS watched your face for signs, so you knew if you REALLY needed to stop you could.

You didn’t though, you would see this through.

___________________

It was well and truly only when they took that toy away and Bucky replaced it with his mouth and Steve started to fuck into you yet again from behind, that you started making those whimpery, begging sounds they knew by heart by now.

Steve leans in close, enough to feel that soft beard against your cheek and whispers, “Come for us sweetheart, come for daddy….come for papa.”

Not like it was hard to follow that order, you were coming and COMING it didn’t seem to stop, you were only barely aware of Steve coming in you yet AGAIN before he was panting roughly behind you as Bucky growled against your pussy as you came against his mouth.

________________________

You must have at some point passed out, must have been after your orgasm because holy shit, you did not remember getting all the cuffs off, nor getting cleaned up or tucked into bed with your men, but fuck it if you weren’t going to snuggle right back up and go back to sleep. Both of there warm bodies wrapping around you like sweet koala bears.


	3. Steve Is Punished

“Steve enough!” Bucky says firmly as he goes about unbuckling his uniform. **  
**

The blonde for his part snaps his mouth closed with a frown undoing his own uniform.

“Doesn’t matter what you say doll, you knew what you were doing and you didn’t care about anything me or Nicole said about it, hell or even the team for that matter.” Bucky continues as he undresses down to his simple red boxers.

Steve meanwhile strips down to his uniform pants before he’s scowling and looking off somewhere with his arms crossed over his naked chest. Bucky takes in his rigid stance, body being held tightly together. Steve knows what he did.

“You willing jumped in front of a child that Tony was two seconds away from grabbing out of harm's way and nearly ate more bullets then I could count. If I hadn’t been there to push you out of the way, you would be full of bullet holes right now, bleeding out and just….” Bucky trails off, getting to dangerously close to sounding scared, because that’s what he had been, scared to fucking death in that moment.

He knows most likely Steve would have taken the damage and been in the hospital awhile, but ultimately fine, still doesn’t make it right though, the way Steve just….does these sorts of things and thinks of no one, but himself. Doesn’t think about his family….who he would be leaving behind.....

Steve hears the under current of the fear regardless and goes to speak, but the brunette slaps his hand over Steve’s mouth and frowns deeper as Steve scowls at him still.

“Tonight your getting punished.” Bucky simple says.

The blondes eyes watch his, widening at his words.

“And y/n is going to be the one doing it.”

Now Steve’s eyes are not only wide, but...curious.

“She’s going to peg that beautiful ass of yours, while you wear a cock ring and i’m going to watch and tell her what to do, and your going to take your punishment like a good boy right Stevie?”

Bucky watches as Steve’s eyes slowly start to take on that hazy look, the look that says, _‘I trust you to take care of me’_ as the blonde nods.

While it was true out of all three of them, Steve was normally the most dominant and their girl was the most submissive, sometimes the roles would switch, sometimes the mood or something like this would call for a need for them to switch for the night and it always worked so well for them.

“Then be a good boy babydoll and finish stripping, then get on the bed and wait for us.” Bucky says gentle and firm at the same time.

The brunette removes his hand from Steve’s mouth as the blonde wordlessly strips down and crawls up on the bed and puts himself on all fours waiting just like Bucky knew he would.

______________________

Bucky was fully in charge tonight and you were very much on board with this, as was Steve. Safe words and words giving way to consent had long ago been talked about and settled on when you first all started this and that was years ago, now it all worked well like a well oiled machine. You knew what looks meant, what a certain sound was telling you.

So you knew, you just KNEW when Bucky told Steve how he was going to be punished and then to actually have it start, you sliding into the blondes body after Bucky prepped him nice and open for you and your strap on, you knew Steve wanted it, craved it even by his sounds alone.

The way he moaned your name, the way his fingers curled around the blanket under him into his fist tightly, the way his head fell enough for you to see his face, the pure bliss there, punishment this may be, but he was loving this just the same.

This isn’t your first time doing this, but it is your first time using a different dildo on this thing and Steve notices after a minute or two, you just smirk and settle into a slow and steady pace behind him, your hands gripping his narrow hips tight.

“What’s the matter baby something feel….different?” Bucky ask watching you both.

He stands by the bed with his favorite riding crop, running it over the length of Steve’s back and ass cheeks before swatting him there hard, enough to make the blonde cry out wanting more….he always wants more..loves the pain as much as the gentle touches.

“Yes.” Is all Steve gets out.

Bucky leans down by his ear as you keep fucking into Steve and says, “The cock fucking you tonight is modeled after your own sugar.”

Clearly not what he was expecting, Steve barks out a laugh before Bucky brings down the crop three times in rapid fire on those pretty ass cheeks again.

“Oh fuck….” Steve swears and you know he’s already so gone, once he starts swearing in bed, he is getting lost in it all.

“Now you’ll get an idea how it is for us when you fuck us...when you make love to us...when we make room for your huge cock inside us....now you’ll know how…..wonderful it is.” Bucky whispers by his ear, biting the lobe, licking the shell of it.

“Jesus…” Steve trails off as you pick up your pace just a bit.

The fact that Steve’s cock twitches at the idea of being fucked by nearly his own dick is funny as much as it is arousing.

“Don’t go easy on him sweetheart, you know how he likes it….make him cry.” Bucky says leaning back up and away from Steve, only to start randomly hitting the crop down over his ass cheeks as you start really thrusting into the blondes tight ass.

“Oh Bucky...oh fuck…” Steve starts quietly babbling. The cock ring he wears making sure he can’t come anytime soon and it’s getting to him already. Steve can easily when allowed orgasm eight times without breaking a sweat so this...is his punishment.

“That’s right baby, your going to take everything y/n gives you and thank her for it.”

“I…..yes….” Steve mumbles.

Bucky clad in only his tight red boxers moves the crop under the blondes chin and makes him look up at him, even as you never slow down.

“What do you say when someone is taking such good care of you babydoll?”

You can’t see Steve’s eyes, but you know from past sessions, by now they very well may be full of unshed tears.

“Thank...you.”

“What a good boy.” Bucky replies gripping some of Steve’s hair, “Do you want a treat while your punished?”

“Yes please.” Steve says very clearly, craving it. Your name getting cried out as you keep thrusting good and deep into him.

Bucky dam near rips his boxers in half getting them off before he settles down on the bed and slowly suffles Steve closer by the grip on his hair and by extension you, as you shuffle up on the bed behind Steve up on your knees before you continue thrusting into him.

Bucky doesn’t waste time he just starts shoving Steve’s face down where he wants it and the blonde doesn’t let him down, just takes Bucky’s cock in his mouth fully and gets to work sucking him off, letting Bucky move his head how he wants as you keep fucking those deep moans out of Steve, which in tow makes Bucky moan.

“God dam...fucking...hell...Stevie...that mouth on you...every fucking time….fuckkkk.” Bucky growls.

You can feel your own orgasm coming up on you purely from just watching them and your not surprised by this at all. They make a very sexy picture, they always do. When it happens it just washes over you and they are so lost in their own world, they don’t even hear you whimper as you just..keep going...keep fucking into Steve, but now your looser, more relaxed, the edge is taken off and now you really start to give it to him.

Steve starts to whine out around the cock in his mouth, your sure tears are leaking from his eyes by now and his hands have bunched the blanket into his fist so tightly, they look like they are about to rip. Bucky pays it no mind just uses the blondes mouth until he’s coming down his throat and Steve is making that deep pleasure filled moan at tasting the brunette on his tongue, swallowing everything he has to give him.

______________

For the next hour Steve is edged so much, teased and made to watch as now Bucky has taken your place fucking into Steve and your the one in front of Steve with your hand fisted in his hair, making him eat your pussy out and the sounds he makes, he’s so drunk on all this now, he’s been so good and lasted so long, your not even sure he notices when Bucky sneaks his hand down and takes the cock ring off.

But he sure as shit notices when Bucky wraps his metal hand around his very red and leaking cock and growls in his ear, “Come for us babydoll.”

You make Steve keep his face right where it is between your legs as your second orgasm shoots through you when his tongue all but fucks you, the high pitched whine escaping his mouth as he finally comes never stops him from his task, but his sounds are just so loud and wonderful, Bucky comes yet again letting out his own moan of both your names.

_______________

Everyone's aftercare is different based on what they like and what makes them feel good afterward. For Steve, it’s being snuggled in between both of you, made to feel small and cherished, and that’s how you fall asleep, snuggled up in front of him as Bucky spoons him from behind.


	4. Bucky's Punishment

The day finally comes. Bucky isn’t perfect, he’s human like everyone else. Sure you and Steve seemed to be the ones out of the three of you who dive head first into shit without always thinking, but well...so did Bucky and now it was time for him to be punished.

______________

The thing was, with Bucky the worst punishment for him, would be simply that, he wasn’t allowed to touch, no one would touch him and he would be forced to watch. Unlike with you or Steve where touch still happened, with Bucky it never worked that way.

Being denied his orgasm wasn’t much of a punishment if he was still being touched and so after this last mission of him actually diving in front of a monster that was two seconds away from killing him with some dark ass magic, you and Steve decide it’s finally his turn and you both know what to do.

It’s not often he does things like this so you both know you have to make it count and honestly it’s not like Bucky was about to hate this, NOT REALLY. That’s what the safe words were in place for, that’s what the non verbal safe words were for too.

________________

The brunette knows it, what he’s in for and you wonder if he did all that crap on purpose, but...that’s not his style so after briefly giving him the look you know he knows for these kinds of things, he nods silently not even trying to put up a fight about it much like Steve does.

Steve starts off by giving him the silent treatment, only pointing where he wants him, you can tell that’s already getting to Bucky, but he does it with a stubborn frown and a cocky air about him.

______________

You tie his legs how Steve tells you, you tie his wrist how the blonde tells you next, all the while Bucky just sits there, in the big oversized chair and lets you man handle him where you want his arms and legs. He gives you a soft smile knowing what’s to come and you know he’s looking forward to it as much as he’s dreading it. That duel edge of everything you all do. Riding that high, yeah Bucky’s gonna be taken care of so good later, but right now? It’s time to start the game.

__________________

Once Bucky is tied good and tight to the chair, Steve can’t decide on weather to gag him or not, because Bucky in the bedroom...is mouthy and loud at times so in the end Steve decides on the cock gag because frankly it’s everyone's favorite.

The brunette acts like he hates it with a glare at Steve, but the blonde just smiles darkly, “Open up baby, don’t make me force your mouth open.”

Bucky complies, but the glare never goes away and you refuse to giggle because that would ruin the mood, he does look good all bound and gagged though, it’s turning you on pretty hard core, by the time Steve finishes buckling it in the back, you’re naked in bad, just idly brushing your hair like Bucky isn’t even tied up in the corner of the room.

Once Steve turns around to you, from the look in his eyes you know the game is on now, Bucky has to watch everything you both do on the bed and he can’t do anything about it, if he has to safe word out all he has to do is drop the little bell in his hand, otherwise he has to take his punishment of no touching or talking. _How delightful_ you think.

________________

Steve undresses in no hurry, he even takes the time to put all the dirty clothes in the hamper before turning back to you on the bed. He turns off the overhead light and turns on the nightstand lamps instead, making the glow of the room softer.

Then he’s crawling onto the bed, prowling towards you, big body taking up all the space you feel like as you lean back the closer he gets. You let him set the pace as you often do with either of them, maybe it’s old fashioned, but you like being their helpless woman in the bedroom and for them to do as they please with you, be at their mercy, own you, devour you. You craved it always.

Now is no different, this may be Bucky’s punishment, but that doesn’t mean your not going to let Steve do with you whatever he wants because at the core of it all is love and you know you’re in good hands always.

When he grabs your biceps and gently moves you up and around for Bucky to see you go easily, giving yourself over. Steve sits you in his lap in such a way that his cock isn’t inside you yet, but behind you between your ass cheeks as he gets comfy leaning back against the headboard. His strong arms cage you in as you tilt your head and start kissing him deeply.

You both open up to each other and that finally gets a tiny noise out of Bucky in the corner, so you know what you’re doing is already having a effect. When Steve dominates the kiss you let him caress your tongue with his own how he wants.

You only notice his hand sliding down your belly once it becomes clear where it’s headed and when you try to break the kiss, his other hand comes up behind your head and doesn’t let you, you whimper taking it as his hand pets over your pussy, before two of his fingers start rubbing where you like it best.

You moan and whimper and breath through your nose as his tongue practically hugs your own, not letting you get away. Your hands grip around his biceps and gently rock into his fingers that are now moving inside you.

When the kiss finally breaks you’re gasping for air, leaning your head back against his shoulder and closing your eyes riding out the pleasure, even as Steve ignores his own for now. His chin on your right shoulder, looking down at what he’s doing to you.

Bucky starts whimpering and whining in the corner and when you glance at him, he’s already straining against his bonds and his erection is plain to see under his boxers. You just give him a smirk and go back to Steve, kissing his jaw and chin as his fingers move faster and faster making you moan louder and louder.

Steve’s other hand moves to your left breast, kneading it as his lips move to your neck, biting and kissing, licking over your skin. When his fingers pitch your nipple, you cry out arching into the touch, exposing more of your neck for him to get at.

“Look at you, so beautiful, I bet he wishes he could touch you right now, but he can’t, only good boys get to touch our babydoll and he’s been such a bad boy today.” Steve whispers, but you know Bucky heard, his hearing was as enhanced as Steve’s.

Bucky growls behind the gag and you finally let loose that giggle even as it gets cut off a second later when Steve starts really fucking you with his fingers.

“That’s right, you’re going to cum for me and make him see what he’s missing right now, show him how beautiful you are sweetheart, show him.”

You cry out as Steve’s fingers find that sweet spot inside you and then it’s happening, your coming and crying out both their names and just riding it out, eyes closed tightly. You miss the strangled look Bucky gives you both like he’s really starting to feel the punishment.

You’re panting when Steve withdraws his fingers from you and you’re still panting when he again moves you how he wants to all fours and is suddenly slamming home into your pussy with his cock from behind. The angle he’s put you both at on the bed means Bucky can see you both perfectly fine and once again, Bucky whimpers and moans watching you both.

Steve starts fucking you like a man on a mission and it’s all you can do not to just sink down into the mattress. He must sense something because his arm comes from behind you and loops around your middle keeping you up right and then the room is filled with nothing but your screaming, his grunts and groans from behind and Bucky’s muffled moans from the corner.

It doesn’t take Steve long to get to his finish line, he’s swearing up a storm when he comes inside you a while later and you scream his name as you come yet again, and Bucky….well he was never given permission to come so he’s not allowed too and his cock looks angry and red by now.

Steve finally takes pity on him, “You can come sugar, go on, do it for us.” He commands still panting from behind you and still inside you.

You just know if the gag wasn’t on that muffled sound would be a scream of his own as he comes and comes, his body tensing up as it rides through him.

___________

Much later you all share a nice hot bath with plenty of sparkly bubble bath and then sleep really good and deep much later with Bucky in the middle of you both, sandwiching him in, making him feel loved and cared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ALWAYS talked about before hand, I just never go deep into it, I fully understand the impotence of talking over everything and safe words and so on. This is something I do in my real life, so I know the do's and don'ts <3


End file.
